


Lost Savior

by CastielNovak1622



Category: Lost
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Drugs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielNovak1622/pseuds/CastielNovak1622
Summary: Calla Austen is a convict on the run with her sister Kate. Having boarded the Oceanic flight together to escape the authorities they had no idea that the plane would crash. As the plane is going down Kate and Calla are separated, and another passenger saves Calla. Can this other passenger and Calla over come the obstacles of the island and the trials of hardship that pop up? And how will this new friend handle Calla's past?Boone/ OFCExplicit for sex, Lang, violence, and alcohol





	

Calla sat looking out the window of the Oceanic flight clutching the arm rests in fear. Kate her sister looked at her and smiled. "Calla it's okay, we will be fine." Calla looked at her sister and smiled slightly. "I know I just don't like flying."  Kate closed the window cover and touched Callas hand gently. "Just relax, try and get some sleep." Calla nodded and closed her eyes. Even if she really couldn't sleep closing her eyes helped a little bit.

Suddenly the plane lurched a little bit and Calla opened her eyes wide. "What was that?" She asked as her stomach did a flip flop. "Just some turbulence." Kate assured her. Calla stood up and moved past her sister. "I need to go to the bathroom, I think I'm going to be sick." She whispered. As she made her way to the bathroom she past by a blonde girl who was leaving the bathroom. She seemed like one of those preppy girls that if she broke a nail she would totally freak.  The girl stepped past Calla and took her seat with a guy a few seats away from the bathroom. 

The guy looked at Calla for a moment then looked away. Calla was about to enter the bathroom when the plane lurched again only harder this time. Calla fell hard to the ground and the passengers screamed as the plane dropped in altitude. "Kate!!!" Calla cried, clutching the leg of a seat. Calla could see her sister further down the plane but couldn't get to her. Suddenly there was an explosion and the side of the plane was gone. Calla cried trying to keep ahold of the seat. "Shannon!" She heard someone yell above her. Calla lifted her head and saw that the guy she saw earlier was trying to save his friend. "Boone! I can't hold on!" Shannon cried. Suddenly she lost her grip and flew from the cabin of the plane. "Shannon!!!" Calla watched in horror as the poor girl disappeared from sight. Suddenly Calla felt her own grip loosening and she cried out. "Someone please help me!!!" Boone hearing Calla cry out looked over and tried to make his way over. "Hang on!!!" 

He reached out and Calla grabbed his hand gripping it tightly. "I got you!!!" Boone yelled over the roar of the wind. Suddenly there was a loud bang and flash and then nothing....

* * *

 

"Come on breath!!!" Calla came to coughing up water and gasping for air. Boone helped her sit up and gently patted her on the back as she coughed up the last of the water. "Easy." Boone said. Calla looked at him her grey eyes fearful. "Where are we?" Boone looked around at the trees and water. "I don't know, I think this is an island." "Are there others?" Calla asked. Boone nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure where...I heard them earlier."

"we need to find my sister!" Calla said standing Up shakily. 

"And mine if she survived, but first you need to take it easy...What is your name?" Boone asked.

"Calla...Calla Austen."

"I'm Boone Carlyle."

Calla looked at him, his blue gaze seemed scared and worried. "Thank you for saving me Boone but I need to find my sister."

"we can look for them together..."


End file.
